candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 19/Dreamworld
| spaces = 69 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 18/Dreamworld | next = 20/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Moves }} Level 19 (Dreamworld) is the ninth level in Funky Factory and the tenth jelly level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 1 single and 41 double jelly squares and score at least 90,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *There is a lot of jellies, and the corners can be hard to reach. *An addition of one more colour can make it harder to clear the jellies. Furthermore, there are fewer moves available. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Simply create special candies and try to remove the corners when given the chance, as they are usually more difficult to clear. *During moon struck, take advantage of the four-coloured board and make tons of combinations. *Never forget to keep the moon scale balanced! Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Hard 'Reason' *The presence of six colours make it hard to create special candies during regular moves. Moreover, its Reality counterpart has five colours for all the moves available. This makes it much harder to create special candies compared to its counterpart in Reality. *The jellies are worth 83,000 points ((1 single jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly) + (41 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly) = 83,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 197,000 points. *The three star score requirement is increased by 33.33% compared to its counterpart in Reality. Coupled with the board having six candy colours makes it even harder to reach. *Double jellies make it easy to sustain huge point cascades. However, an extra colour may negate this advantage. *30 moves are limited to create a huge amount of points due to sugar crush. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for two moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has five colours for 35 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 5.71% of the Reality counterpart has fewer colours in the Dreamworld counterpart even if the board has four colours during moon struck. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration. *Once the moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. 'Possible Strategy' *Work from the bottom of the board to cause cascades at the top of the board. *Create special candies if given the opportunity. It will even be better if colour bombs or special candy combinations are created. Trivia *This level has one less jelly square then its counterpart in Reality because the lower left hand corner does not have a jelly. *This is one of the six-colour levels which has one more colour then its counterpart in Reality. Normally, only three- or four-colour Reality levels are the levels which have more colours in its Dreamworld counterpart. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Funky Factory levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels without blockers Category:Considerably easy levels Category:Hard levels to earn three stars